The present invention relates to a notebook-type personal organizer.
One convenient way of keeping track of important names, addresses, telephone numbers, special events, etc., is by recording them in a notebook. Notebooks specifically designed for that task, often called personal organizers, contain alphabetically arranged pages having printed indicia thereon for directing a user where to inscribe names, addresses, telephone numbers, as well as chronologically arranged pages having printed calendar indicia where the user can inscribe the dates of special events such as meetings, appointments, birthdays, etc.
It would be desirable to enhance the versatility of such personal organizers, especially to enable a user to inscribe messages or reminders which can be placed in a particular location in the organizer and discarded, and also to more easily locate a particular calendar page.